


August 15th

by polandspringz



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: In memory of August 15th, enjoy a tale of Azami.(Originally Published on 8/14/13 on Fanfiction.net)





	August 15th

 

I was swallowed up by the harsh world's desires. I longed for a utopia for my family to live together in forever. I needed to be with my husband. I couldn't stand the thought of him dying. I didn't want him to leave me behind in the very least. Sadly, I did exactly that to him.

I had heard a whisper come from the snake that helped me deceive others. It slithered upwards in the air to meet my ear and in its sibilant voice; it gave me strength, a reason to leave behind reality I should of realized it before, my power, my authority. The gift that I used to stop time for others, couldn't I used it to repeat it?

I had created a utopia. I had used most of my powers and waited for my husband and child to greet me and the gateway to this world. I loved them so much. I needed to see my husband again. But, my powers, the snakes were growing disobedient as time repeated day after day. Soon he would, arrive. The snake promised me this would work. As the day began repeat again, I still stood at the gateway to the world, the gateway to the mind's desires. I knew that he would show up. If he loved me as much as he said he did, he would appear. He may have been a mortal, but he was a monster like me. We would survive together. He promised me that, the day we were married, many years ago, on my birthday.

Suddenly, I sensed a whisper drift among one of my snakes. I heard murmurs, as they grew louder after each time the clock moved in a counter direction. Eventually, my mind could block the words no longer. I heard the words echo throughout the utopia.

"I wish for Azami to remember our vow."

It broke down the wall I had built up around my heart. I fell to my knees, as I remembered our version of the vow. The vow we did when we held our own little wedding ceremony, in the front lawn of our little cottage on the outskirts.

"…'til death do us part…we will live together and accept our fate when time calls…"

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I recalled the scene, when my husband had given me my pink bow, my child, my emotions, my tears. He gave me everything, and I couldn't even keep the vow he asked of me. I crumbled to the floor, screaming. I ignored my snakes as they glared at me for falling in love with a mortal. I had defied our fate, broken our promise. Now, I had lost everything.

"You missed your chance Azami. You should have brought the man with you when you started creating this place."

I turned around and began yelling at my snakes. They should know full well that if I brought him with me before it was done, he would have to see the disturbing reality of what was hidden under the utopia. I had suppressed it from destroying the time loop by using most of my power. I suddenly heard the deceiving snake whisper, during my tantrum, something a whole lot worse.

"He died on August 14th, at eleven fifty nine pm. He was five seconds away from entering the time loop."

I froze. I forgot that he needed to arrive at on August 15th. I fell back to the ground and began to bawl. I hated myself for forgetting everything important. I was too selfish. I should have lived life with my husband in the mortal world. I may have loathed the world, but I didn't loathe those who inhabited it.

I began to punch the hard concrete ground. I felt my knuckles began to bleed and I began to shout out his name repeatedly as I started pounding my face against the sidewalk.

"Tsukihiko! Tsukihiko! Tsukihiko! Tsukihiko! Tsukihiko! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Why am I such an Idiot! I loved you! I love you Tsukihiko! Please! Please! Please….it hurts without you…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" A sudden scream paused my tears. The voice sounded like my daughter. I looked through the gateway at reality. I saw what one could only say was the epitome of traumatizing. My daughter was dead. And my granddaughter I never knew was dead too. I felt tears well up and I stood up and faced the gateway. Through the blood and tears that stained my face, I raised my bloody hands and spoke in a quivering, weak voice as I used the last of my power.

"…B-b-b-bring back….everyone w-w-w-ho d-d-died on August 15th." My voice shock constantly as I collapsed to the ground. My snakes were no longer a part of me. The only creatures I had left, they slithered away, taking my sanity with them. I collapsed on my side, and drifting in and out of consciousness.

I made a wish as the pain in my head slowly began to fade.

"I want to live with him again…"

A young man approached the body of the woman many years later. He was a new version of the snake that started that first rumor.

"You missed your chance Azami. No wonder your no longer in control. After all, you are the queen of the this tragedy, and soon, your daughter will be too…"


End file.
